


Fancy You

by SaturdaykNight



Series: Finding Love Duology [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Business Industry, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Fashion Designer Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Admiration, Romance, Smut, rich bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdaykNight/pseuds/SaturdaykNight
Summary: An electronic company's CEO Kim jongin, known across the internet as Kim Kai, is a handsome entrepreneur who is famous for his impeccable style and slick sense of fashion. When mentions that his favorite brand of suit is "D.O style" he immediately catches the attention of the designer whose identity has been hidden. Jongin wonders about the person behind his favorite designs. D.O wonders the person behinds his design.Later, Jongin discovered the inspiration behind D.O style's best selling works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy you here implies two things:  
> 1\. I fancy you  
> 2\. You are fancy.
> 
> sorry for the awkward summary lol but kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤

Camera flashed as he exited from a radio station looking as impeccable as ever. Three-piece suit hugging his build perfectly, hair gelled to perfection, facial expression as sharp as they could always be. With his hands in the pocket, he made his way to his car after he flashed the paparazzi his signature wide smile. Another outdoor schedule, another set of photos of him being spread online. After all, he was the famous Kim Kai. The Kim Kai who girls and guy adored and admired. Not once had he ever been caught dressed in anything less than perfect. He made simple piece look classy, he made moderate price tag looked high end, he made designs sold out by just being seen with them on his body, he made everyone swoon over his youthfulness and entrepreneurship.

"Jongin, your photos are on my instagram explore page again." Sehun barged into his cousin's -also best friend- office in the early morning.

"did i bless your morning or what" Jongin grinned playfully upon hearing Sehun's complain.

"yeah right. As if" Sehun rolled his eyes and flopped down the sofa in front of jongin's desk letting out a loud exhale.

Jongin printed out documents from his computer and bind it together before looking back up to sehun "and? what are you doing here in my office early in the evening?"

"I'm just here to tell you to stop trying to steal my spotlight" he chuckled "just kidding, i just finished my photoshoot nearby your building and thought i should pay you a visit. I am also the face of your company's electronic brand, remember"

"Okay, Mr. Model. Are you here just for this or do you have another motive" said Jongin

"i do have another motive actually but it's for your sake" Sehun responded which drew Jongin's attention immediately. "what is it"

"Do you know who D.O is? i mean what that person actually look like?" asked Sehun. When it came to D.O there was no need of introduction of who they were. The owner and executive designer of "D.O style", which is one of the top fashion brand in South Korea and Europe for its unique pattern on the material and its signature D.O style in cursive embroidered on the brand tag of the their clothes. With a bat of an eye, anyone could tell that the outfit is indeed designed by D.O but no one had ever seen or know what the fashion pioneer looked like, not even one leaked photo on the internet, not even their age or gender. The only thing of fact was that D.O was Korean.

"No, they do a very great job at concealing their identity but i could kinda tell it's a guy." said Jongin, slowly spinning on his chair contemplating, trying to piece together what this D.O person looked like. Jongin had always Imagine D.O to be a in his mid forties but he could be wrong.

It was no secret to anyone that Jongin's favorite fashion brand had always been D.O style. For years now. Anytime there was a new collection being launched, he'd always be the first one to get his hand on it. Most of their works always spoke to Jongin for some weird reasons. If it wasn't the color then it was the designs, if not then it's the patterns. Almost every single one of them screamed Kim Kai. Their latest Winter collection called 'The K Kollection: for you' just lunched last december and Jongin owned almost every piece of male's clothes out there, even the limited edition embroidery patch sneakers. Due to the brand's consistency, it became his most favorite since.

"and you?" Jongin continued abruptly, tapping on his table in which it shook sehun out of his seat a bit from being startled. "Werent you modeling for D.O style last year? that Paris Runway? have you not seen their face?"

"oh my god, hyung. you're so dumb. if i were to see his face, the first person i'd bust my ass running to would be you." Sehun rolled his eyes again, he rolled them too much, he could see his brain. "i was really excited for the gig because i thought i'd get to see the person but no one from my agency who modeled for the brand before ever mentioned seeing his D.O's face so i thought maybe they signed confidentiality contract or something and maybe i would sign one myself but at least i got to see D.O face, i thought. But nope. only the executive director and the stylists were there to monitor"

"why did you ask me if i've ever seen his face before, then?" Jongin inquired.

Sehun just shrugged and played with his phone "i dont know. it just crossed my mind. Didnt they once sponsor your new CF model outfits?? for the new ads for the washing machine? those things were spoken and negotiated through contract, right? i'm guessing since D.O is the owner, they'd show themselves to these types of official agreements. But now i guess not"

Later, Sehun's manager phoned him to get him back to their mini vans for another schedule. Jongin was left with thoughts in his head. He wasn't too too interested to know what this D.O person looks like but now that Sehun brought it up, he couldn't help but wonder. As a fashion maniac, Jongin had been invited to many different fashion shows in different countries of Europe and Asia as a VIP costumers and had indeed exchanged greeting with many prominent designers in the industry but not once had he seem D.O's face, not even a hair strand and it wasn't like he suddenly became too desperate to meet that person, he was more interested in the reason behind the anonymity.

Being brought to the studio of Forbe Korea, he was scheduled for another photo shoot for Forbe's March issue of 'South Korea most influential entrepreneur'. He was mentioned in one of the top 15 businessmen and Women of the magazine that was set to be published late Febuary. He did a two full page interview with their reporters about how he elevated his dad's already big company to an even bigger, global one through clever advertisement.

"i think the fact that there are eyes on me helps" answerd Jongin while the interview got their voice recorder at their laps, hands holding questionnaires. "It's kinda like a luck that i gain attention in social media. Although it was definitely not my intention, i'm thankful people are having their keen eyes on me and my company's growth. People would always call me a celebrity but i personally never consider myself as one. I am just a regular CEO who uses SNS and happen to gain quite a following. but for the most part I am a normal businessman. I don't go out all covered up like an actor or idol, people just like my style through the my lifestyle posts. I look forward to release new gadgets in the near future with the help from our talented designers, engineers, financial, marketing teams and all of my competent staffs in the company."

The interviewer flipped the pages and continue with their questions "As you mentioned, you became sensational across SNS platforms with your iconic sense of fashion that caught the attention of many people. It's very hard to find an intelligent CEO with model like looks and slick style. I personally think that that makes you very stand out and it also contributes in more exposure of your company as you carry its name wherever you go. The one question that people flood in under our twitter post is 'What is your all time favorite clothing brand'"

Jongin grinned widely with a chuckle, the cameraman did not miss the opportunity to capture his beautiful smile in their lens "I'm sorry about the chuckle but i'm just surprised it's the most flooded question. I thought it would be something like "how do i pick my style" but I think everyone knows that my favorite clothing brands of all time are D.O style and Gucci but if i have to filter down to just one then I will have to choose D.O style. D.O have to be one of my top favorite designers. I would really like to meet that person one day although it is just a wishful thinking. we all know D.O will forever remain anonymous."

"Well, trust me, we all tried to do a personal interview with D.O but of course we failed" "but May you elaborate on why you prefer one over the other?" the interviewer added

"well, designs are obviously top notch but their materials are on whole another level of comfy. not sponsored by the way. Plus their releases have always been my taste. I felt as if they were personalized for me, which is very silly to think but fashion is art. The designs, the styles, the patterns and the graphics, the stitches, they are all arts and when they speak to you, they pull you in. It's like when you go shopping at the store and stumble upon a shirt and subconsciously shout 'oh my god, that shirt is so me' in your head" He laughed in which the crews couldn't help but fell into Jongin's infectious laugh.

They finished up the interview. Jongin got up and bowed to the director, cameraman, lighting crews and the interviewer with a subtle handshake before biding goodbye.

The end of febuary came by pretty quick, the articles were released and posted online, the magazine including his interviews and the other 14 entrepreneurs' were all spread across the nation. It did not take long for D.O style to trend on twitter of South Korea followed by #KaixDOstyle. people are demanding for a collaboration with Jongin as the model but he was a CEO, he had no interest in modelling or any of that sort. The only type of photo shoot and interviews he accepted were business magazines and sites.

Jongin loved his life. He loved his job. He loved business, thriving in the competitive market and all the risks that came with it. He would love to think he lived a blessed life. The only thing he hated about his job was probably the recession (which was totally NOT fun) and seeing those investor ajusshis' faces waiting to criticize his every move during every board meeting each months but Jongin also liked to think that he's 27 and those people are 30 to 40 years older than him which means they are closer to death than Jongin was. "who's winning here" Jongin cheekily thought to himself.

He, Sehun and Chanyeol would usually go out for a booze up or a drink at a pub during weekend or one every other week depending on their busy schedules. Their daily lives weren't very much interrupted, or at least for Jongin. Sehun was a top model in Korea and China, living under brighter spotlight than Jongin so he was bound to have fans running after him during shoots. Chanyeol was also a Singer-producer. But the three friends lived in an elite area of Seoul where all the riches are so they didn't have trouble hanging together at night unlike how people assumed that they couldn't spend quality time with friends due to the swamping fans.

It was one of those day where Jongin felt exhausted in his office scanning through the binder submitted to him by the his secretary. It was blueprints of the new phone design and their improved version of their last AC that needs his signed approvals when a ding on his computer loaded. He hated being distracted but he just couldn't ignore the unopened mail. Setting his binder aside, he clicked on the notification that sent him directly to the content of the email.

His eyes grew as wide as a saucer once read the name of the sender that wrote ' **D.O'.** He never clicked on an email this fast in his life. He could not believe what was going on or what D.O want to convey to yet because he was still low key freaking out but tried his best tor remain his cool because his secretary was still in the room, helping with the paper organization. 

_calm the fuck down and read the email, Jongin what the hell is wrong with you._

With that, he lowered his eyes to the subject. 'Thank You'. Jongin wondered what could that have been. D.Ostyle has worked with his company before since they once sponsored his CF models but D.O never personally made a request through his personal email himself, it was always between both company's PR teams. 

 

_"Dear Mr. Kim Jongin_

_Excuse me for the sudden contact of your personal email. I am D.O and i would like to thank you for being very supportive of our brands for years now. As a designer, I am touch by your sincerity during the Forbe magazine interview. I am not here as D.O style but I am here to represent myself, D.O._

_Reading every word of your interview, you mentioned how I'm the only designer of your favorite brand that you haven't met and I do feel quite left out, Mr.Kim but i remain as an anonymous figure for very long time i forgot what it feels like to meet up with anyone on an official or business term. I can go out in public just fine as no one knows who I am but it might be a bit inconvenient for your. If you do not mind, i would like for the both of us to meet up. I am also a fan of yours and I do want to have a coffee talk with you. i know you might be suspicious of my intention but I truly wanted to have a nice civil discussion. This is my first time reaching out to someone personally as D.O, as i will be revealing my identity to you so you can consider it as a sacrifice from my end._

_In case you do not know how to address me, I am a guy._

_I am looking forward to your response._

_Sincerely,_

_D.O"_

 

Jongin gasped so out after reading the email that his secretary came to his table and asked what was going on but his cleared his throat and dismissed her out politely after she had done her work. He immediately retrieved his phone in his jacket pocket and dial Sehun. "Sehun ah, tonight, bring chanyeol with you. we're gonna for a drink. at the same pub as last time. i don't care what you have to say, clear your schedule this is important" he said with a small exciting squeal in his voice. He was usually never like this. He considered himself a very well composed man but when opportunity like this being bestowed upon, he started to loosen up. 

"D.O WHAT? so you're saying that D.O is a guy and he personally contacted you?" Chanyeol slammed the beer glass roughly on the table. 

"he  _wanted_ to meet me...as in face to face and he's waiting for my response" Jongin sunk into the cushion of the pub's chair as he huffed his breath.

"what did you reply?" asked Sehun.

"I haven't. That's why i'm calling you guys in. Help me" cried Jongin

Sehun rolled his eyes  _again_ "stop being so dramatic, Jongin. You've handled this thing more than enough times. how the hell are you more nervous about replying to D.O than Signing 10 million dollars contracts. He's not some sort of high school crush" 

"because!! he's D.O!! the legendary D.O and i will have the privilege to  _see his face_  and meet him and-"

"then why not respond to him asap? don't you think he might be upset. You, Kim Jongin, is the first person in his entire career that he ever reached out after reading your interview. listen carefully.  _first time_. what if he was getting impatient waiting for your response and change his mind? like, are you kidding me? the D.O that everyone is dying to know offers such opportunity that thousands of other influencers are dying to have. Others would just reply within one seconds after reading" Said Chanyeol, the only one out of the two who didn't roll his eyes on a daily basis.

He chucked down the rest of the beer in his glass and contemplated chanyeol's words. 

_oh shit._

_-_

As soon as he got home, he went straight into his study and turn on his laptop, immediately clicking on the reply on the email. He froze for a minute trying to think of a response. If what chanyeol said were intended to threatened him then he wanted to tell chanyeol that it did wonder because at the moment, he was stressing out about choosing the right words to type. It seemed like when it came to D.O his sense of responsibility and professionalism as disintegrate into ashes. He replied to hundreds of emails from many other big people in the industry but all of that packed its bag and made its way out of Jongin's brain.

"wooh..here we go...." feeling giddy inside, he stretched both of his hands and started simultaneously type and think.

 

_"Dear D.O._

_I am very thrilled when reading this email. As a big fan of your work, it still seems unbelievable to me that you chose to meet me out of all other people. I honestly do not know why but i would also like us to meet up somewhere. I am very comfortable in public but being seen with me, people might raise up a question if they recognize. I am more concerned about your privacy. Please let me know your preferred time and location so we can have a private meet up_

_I am eager to receive your response_

_Kind regards,_

_Kim Jongin"_

 

He was able to breathe again after hitting sent. not when 5 minutes after he tried to simmer himself down, he heard another ding and gasped for the umpteenth times. 

 

_"Dear Mr.Kim Jongin_

_I am delighted to be informed about our mutual understanding. If you don't mind I will later email you my contact number, time and location in the next email. Thank you for your agreement and consideration._

_Always happy to hear from you._

_Fond regards,_

_D.O"_

 

Another email popped up, Jongin hurried to refresh his sites as if a kid ready to open his christmas presents.

 

_"+82-105-553-32_

_Emerald Diner, 30th of March 20:00_

**_*attaches location*_ ** _"_

_"Dear, D.O_

_Thank you for the information. My contact number is +82-115-559-6333. Looking forward to have a nice chat with you._

_Best wishes,_

_Kim Jongin"_

 

He saved D.O phone number into his contact list without a second thought. 30th of March, two weeks from now. Not as bad as it sounded, he tried to tell himself. 

The night of the appointment, he groomed himself effortlessly as always. He made sure to top his outfit off with D.O style’s blazer so he appeared to be at least representing the brand since he would be facing with the owner after all.

He arrived the place about ten minutes early, expecting himself to wait for D.O. One of the manager asked for his name and he told them as so. They led him down to one of their VIP rooms and his heart wouldn’t calm the hell down and he couldn’t bring himself to blame it because after all, he would be the first person to see what D.O looked like. To _see_ his favorite artist of all time. Only a fool would remain calm but it wasn’t like he could look giddy in front of the waiters or waitresses.

The door was opened for him, he trod into the room, his eyes landed on a young man (or at least younger than he expected) sitting at the other end of the clothed table, legged cross, meeting his eyes.

He momentarily froze before snapping himself out and managed to not freaked out before taking walking toward the table.

He couldn’t help but smile seeing full sight of the person. D.O was nothing like he expected. D.O was kind of young. Maybe around his age or a bit older. His eyes were doe-y and wide, fully smiling back at him. Not only that D.O’s designs are exquisite but also the person himself.

D.O stood up from his seats toward Jongin and held his hands out for a handshake in which Jongin tried his hardest to behave modest.

“Hello Mr. Kim. It’s a pleasure to finally see you”

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. I feel very privilege right now, Mr. D.O” Jongin smiled warmly as they were being seated respectively.

Jongin really wanted to ask the reason behind his meeting but he didn’t want to push his luck so the whole dinner they kept discussing about fashion (obviously). Jongin did not fail to express his admiration for the fashion pioneer. He froze for a micro seconds when he saw very light pink color softly dusted on D.O’s face. He looked flattered by the compliments and……..really adorablee. He found himself just staring subconsciously at the designer just admiring his gracefulness.

Surprisingly, their subject shifted away from fashion or the industry to something a bit more personal. Something Jongin did not expect. Because at first glance, D.O looked really composed and the way he carried himself was very elegant and he still did, after their talks, it was just that he could sense a layer of professionalism between the both of them being broken down once their topic matched.

“it’s not fair that I know more about you than you do about me” D.O said. “it is only appropriate for me to briefly introduce _myself_ ” he added

“I’m actually fine with it. If you’re comfortable with being D.O, I won’t ask anything out of you” said Jongin, pouring more wine into D.O’s glass then his.

D.O shook his head and pursed his lips in a tight smile “as long as you don’t reveal my identity, I’m fine with you knowing who I am. I was the one who invited you over after all. You were kind enough to make your time for tonight. It’s only fitting.

“truth to be told, Mr.Kim, I have always wanted to meet you. I’m just not sure if I’m ready or would you accept my offer. But your interview truly gave me the courage to email you. As much as you admire my works, I also admire you as a businessman and as a person. As a fashion designer, I could not help but have my interest piqued by a person who truly loves and enjoy fashion like you. I really admire your temerity and affability, Mr.Kim” D.O added

Jongin would be lying If he said he wasn’t taken aback by what he just heard.

“My real name is Do Kyungsoo. My pseudonym is simply my surname. To be honest, it felt awkward being heard D.O every time I’m conversing with people. Close people in my company all called me by my name. D.O is just..a brand. I’m 28, a year older but I’d be glad if you address me equally by my name After all, this won’t be our first time seeing each other. I hope” he smiled at Jongin again. Jongin wanted to melt. His voice was very velvety.

“alright then, Kyungsoo. You can do the same with me.” He smiled back and they clinked glasses.

Jongin just got back home. He quickly whipped out his phone to post a picture on Instagram. It was just a picture he looked of the wine glass. He stupidly smiled at the selfie he took with Kyungsoo in the camera roll. The more he looked at it, the more his grin widened. Kyungsoo’s gummy grin was one of the first thing he noticed about the smaller man. Another photo was the photo of Kyungsoo casually cutting the steak. It looked like a date.

_A date. It seemed like one._

Speaking of Kyungsoo, He switched to message app for a second to text the designer.

****

** D.O **

22:43

                                 Hey, It’s Jongin. Did you get home safe?

         I’m almost there. I’ll text you back when I’m home :)

22:46

         Hey,..I’m home :)

                                                                    Good to hear ^^

 

Jongin only expected to have a casual dinner talk with a middle age man about his passion for D.O’s designs. What he DID not expect was the person to be so young yet so talented. And he _definitely_ did not expect himself to catch some feelings.

He finally posted the wine glass photo on his feed and immediately the first comment popped up in cap lock that made him burst out a laugh

 **Oohsehun:** YAH!! KIM JONGINNNNNN @real__pcy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And with that he knew he needed to provide the detail to his two hyper friends by tonight before one of them barged into his office again tomorrow.

It had only been two days since the dinner but Jongin already missed seeing Kyungsoo’s face so much. He kept looking at the photos he took. Even though they texted each other often, he wanted to see Kyungsoo again but he did not want to appear as if he was trying to make a move. He wasn’t an inexperience dater but he also wasn’t the type to rush things when he wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo wanted to see him again too soon.

A week later Jongin decided to return the favor by asking Kyungsoo out to another dinner. By returning the favor, he meant he was consulted by Sehun to ask the designer out. Since Sehun wouldn’t let him live it down when knew that Jongin thought  D.O was ‘cute’. It was something he accidentally slipped out when Sehun sprinkled him with bunch of questions. Although asked, he did not showed them D.O’s face or told them their real name in order to respect Kyungsoo’s privacy and he told his two best friends candidly so.

This time, Jongin came to the restaurant a bit earlier than last time. He would be waiting for Kyungsoo instead. He fixed his suit as he sat down. Half an hour later, with no sign of the elder he decided he would wait a bit longer when all the sudden his phone vibrated.

 **Incoming call: Kyungsoo** (he eventually changed D.O’s contact name to kyungsoo)  

“Jongin?” kyungsoo’s voice was soft here. Jongin’s face lit into a grin at the sweet sound. “sorry for being late but my car suddenly broke down in the middle of the road. I just called the service center and they are on their way. I need to get my car sent then I will catch a cap to your diner”

“slow down, Kyungsoo. It’s fine. It’s not like we’re in a rush. But are you okay? Is everything alright?” asked Jongin

“except for the fact that I make you wait, yes”

“Don’t feel that way. Where are you right now, I can pick you up. It might be a bit hard getting a cap at this hour, though.”

“that’s very sweet of you but I don’t want to make it inconvenient for you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo lowered his voice but jongin could hear a loud exhale across the phone line

“I was the one who asked you out, Kyungsoo. No hard feelings, okay? Just tell me where you are and I will be at your service immediately” Jongin reassured.

“i..honestly don’t know where I’m at exactly but I’ll check my location and send it to you” Said Kyungsoo

“okay. I hope you’re not fretting or anything”.

Jongin hung up the call and place couple notes of money on the table even though he practically did not order anything and informed the waitress that he needed to go due to emergency. He rushed out to his car and activate his GPS. It wasn’t too far from here. He just hoped Kyungsoo was okay alone.

The traffic was bad but he managed it. When he arrived the site, it was coincidently when the service center people hooked Kyungsoo car to send to off to their garage. Jongin hopped off his car and strode toward Kyungsoo who looked very concerned.

He turned the shorter male around to face him. He detected a small frowned on the designer’s face once their eyes met.

“Are you alright?” Jongin asked.

“No..Im okay it’s just that.. I feel bad for making you come all the way here.” Kyungsoo lowered his head

Jongin hunched lower to Kyungsoo’s face level and softly murmured “hey now. I told you I’m willing, didn’t I?”

He took Kyungsoo’s hand and led him to his car as he opened the passenger door for the smaller to get in. Kyungsoo murmured a thank you.

“I ruined your dinner. How should I make it up to you” sighed Kyungsoo.

“it’s alright. There’s always another time. Where’s your place, I can take u back home” Jongin smiled to assure Kyungsoo.

Truthfully, Jongin did really looked forward to tonight’s dinner but when circumstances like this arose, he should be more glad that he could be there for Kyungsoo.

They squeezed through another congested road before arriving in front of Kyungsoo’s grand condominium. Before was about to pull up at the drive way, Kyungsoo abruptly snapped his finger.

“Jongin, why don’t you come up to my place so I can cook you something to eat? You must be hungry…let me do this small favor. I’m beholden to you after all” he said, eyes bore widely at Jongin excitedly.

“are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want to bother you. It’s pretty late”

“if you’re worried that my food tastes bad, don’t worry. People tell me I make edible food” he chuckled

Jongin got a bit gobsmacked, afraid that Kyungsoo took his word out of context “that’s not what I mean-“

“then park your car and come on up. Please don’t make me feel worse than I already do. It’s the least I could do” 

Sighed in defeat, he surrendered and let the smaller man lead him up to his room.

Kyungsoo took off his jacket at the entrance door, ushered jongin to do the same. He neatly placed his blazer on top of the couch and unbuttoned both of his cuff and rolled them up to his forearm as he watched Kyungsoo sauntered down the kitchen, hooking the apron on himself in the process.

And it was a sight to see.

“wait in the living room for a bit. Make yourself at home. I’ll call you once ready” kyungsoo peaked out from the kitchen door and Jongin just nodded.

Jongin sat himself down on one of the couches as he scanned the designer’s home. He noticed so many artwork being hung on the wall. _This is what an artist’s house look like_ , Jongin thought.

There were different type of fabrics and material laid on top of the other sofa across the room and the other one full of piled up sample clothes. He didn’t expect a fashion designer’s home to be exactly neat and tidy and Kyungsoo’s wasn’t messy either. It looked natural as if that was how it was supposed to be. To the other corner of the room, there was a tiny built-in shelf where a few of his awards were up on display, which were deserving of.

What felt like half an hour later, Kyungsoo emerged out of the kitchen with plates in his hands. Jongin rushed over to help the smaller putting food down the table. Kyungsoo cooked both of them pasta since he ran out of groceries.

They seated themselves down across each other. Kyungsoo watched Jongin took his first bite of the food with anticipation. He wasn’t sure if Jongin was liking it.

A huge wave of relief washed over him as Jongin gave him a thumb up while munching down the strands of pasta trying to send Kyungsoo a smile which translated through the wrinkles of his eyes. Kyungsoo was succumbed to those eyes and those picture perfect smiles.

“Glad you like it” Kyungsoo gave him a full toothy smile, almost as if he’d giggle like a child at the mild compliments. It took Jongin all his might to act as if he wasn’t overwhelmed by that.

“this is some restaurant quality dish but better. Since you made it” Said Jongin, which made Kyungsoo playfully rolled his eyes at the exaggeration.

“Don’t try to flatter me with this one. I used boxed pasta, no way it’s better than the one made from scratch by the chefs there.”

“I’d prefer this over the ones from Michelin stars restaurant anytime” Jongin added, eyes fixated on the person across him. Okay, maybe he was indeed trying to make Kyungsoo felt mushy from the complements but they weren’t lies either.

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows “oh? Is it because this is free?”

“listen,- “ Jongin tried to rack his brain for a good rebuttal but was too late as a giant meatball was shoved into his mouth.

“the pasta’s getting cold, Jongin” Kyungsoo beamed brightly before settling back at his seat and let jongin chewed his well-deserved meatball. Kyungsoo did earn some glares from the younger but he pretended to ignore that.

“by the way, Jongin..did any of your friends know about me?” Kyunsoo asked

Jongin panicked for a second because Chanyeol and Sehun knew about this meeting but he wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo was comfortable with that, even if it was just a knowledge “yeah..If you don’t mind…” Jongin’s hand moved to his nape. “they knew about my obsession with D.O style and D.O of course so when I received the email, I went to them immediately” Jongin continued, hopefully the designer wasn’t too upset or anything because he couldn’t read kyungsoo’s expression right now “but trust me, I did not disclose your real name or face…maybe about the fact that you’re around my age, yes because I kind of slipped.” By slipped he meant that he accidentally called D.O cute in front of his two dumbasses.

Kyungsoo propped his chin on his hands and pierced his gaze at the handsome CEO “that’s…very nice of you, you know” he then fleered. “I really appreciate your consideration. A lot of people lack of that”

By the time the dinner and the cleaning was over, Jongin retrieved his blazer from the couch and put his shoes on at the entrance then said a brief goodbye to Kyungsoo. The elder held the door for him watching the young CEO walked out to the hall way.

Kyungsoo bit his lips hesitating to let Jongin go without a proper goodbye, he felt something coiling in his stomach and that he needed to do something. His hand kept squeezing the door knob and twisting it up and down repeatedly. Maybe he should just bite the bullet and do it.

“JONGIN!” He shouted. He didn’t know why he even shouted, Jongin wasn’t even that far off yet.

Jongin turned around watching Kyungsoo skipped a few stepped toward him and pulled his collar down for a soft peck on the cheek. Jongin slacked his jaw at the action. His eyes were blown and he just froze there….agian.

Kyungsoo let go of his grip as Jongin slowly tried to magnetize their gazes.

“thank you for today. Text me when you get home.” Kyungsoo beamed before he ran back inside of his apartment and abruptly shut the door.

Jongin’s face was all sore from smiling too much since the time he left kyungsoo’s apartment all the way to his house and it still hadn’t subsided.

He texted Kyungsoo as being told and dipped himself in a nice bath.

“And I thought I couldn’t feel any happier in life” He said to himself as he sunk his head under the water.


	2. Chapter 2

 “so” Sehun snickered. “what’s all the juicy stuff”

“nothing, really. D.O’s awesome” Jongin shrugged

“stop fucking around with us and spill, man. I _really_ want to know the juicy stuff” Sehun protested.

“why the hell are you the only one so eager about it! Look at Chanyeol, he’s so chill!” Jongin exclaimed “but forreal though, nothing much happened. I’m all about respecting D.O’s privacy, I wouldn’t want to talk too much, you guys know that. I did tell him about you guys and who knows, maybe he could agree to meet you”.

“I get it! You’re developing a superiority complex since you’re the only one who got to know D.O, I get it” Sehun complained in a whiny tone. Oh god, Jongin just wanted to twist his head so he got up from his seat and gave Sehun one hell of a headlock.

“let’s see if you can model with a broken neck” Jongin laughed.

Sehun suffered being clamped between jongin’s arm, his hands worked hard to pull it off of him “Go ahead. I can try to model for one of the hospitals as an injured patient. You’ll see me in a neck brace on the big-ass billboard for Samsung medical center.  Don’t test my market demand”

Chanyeol just crossed his leg at the other side of the couch, blowing the smoke in his coffee cup and took a slow and savoring sip.

-

Jongin was way too sure that he did not just catch feelings, he was completely crazy for Kyungsoo. Ever since the dinner at Kyungsoo’s house, they would usually eat out after work.

It started when Jongin was working late at his company, he phone Kyungsoo to see how was he doing. At the time Kyungsoo was burying himself in his studio trying to came up with new designs, since he was set to release the new collection in six months and the production took time, if he wasn’t fast, the launch would have to be delayed. Jongin forced Kyungsoo to go out and get some food but Kyungsoo wasn’t feeling hungry, he just felt stressed and exhausted. So the young CEO decided to do it the hard way by pulling up in front of the designer’s studio and wait until Kyungsoo had no choice but to emerge out of the mess.

And it perpetually went on for a few times in a week. On one occasion, Jongin watched Kyungsoo walked out of his studio toward the CEO’s car. He subconsciously smiled at the sight of Kyungsoo all wrapped up in Hoodie and another layer of bomber jacket. Kyungsoo usually dressed himself in dress shirts and slacks or turtle neck since he was always fixed on looking presentable 24/7 (much like Jongin) but who was Jongin to complain when the slacks hugged Kyungsoo’s meaty thighs and butt beautifully, he could only thank it.

Jongin let Kyungsoo decided on a place to eat and he happened to crave bbq.

If Jongin were to be honest, it was quite awkward for a slick audi to park in front of a small family bbq restaurant. Had he known about the smaller’s choice of restaurant, he would’ve grabbed his bike instead because the owner came out looking kind of frantic as if they were some rich people coming there to confiscate their property. Fortunately, it didn’t draw attentions since it was already 10pm and they were the only ones out of the few people there.

“you’re probably too rich to ever eat at place like this but I’d prefer this over those Michelin stars restaurant anytime” Kyungsoo sat down

“speak for yourself, Mr. global designer” Jongin retorted. He had silver spoon fed to his mouth practically since birth but that didn’t mean he wasn’t one of those kids who skipped class with their friends to go to one of these places back in the day. He hadn’t had bbq at this type of restaurant in like a decade.

Kyungsoo grilled some meats and placed it on the CEO’s plate, observing the younger man’s clean cut. He didn’t notice that Jongin just got an undercut and if he were to be honest, he died a little on the inside. The man was too handsome for this world.

“something’s on my face?” Jongin eventually asked. Kyungsoo smiled and shook his head slowly.

“nope. Your hair just looks great today” said the smaller.

Jongin then ran his hands over the side of his head, feeling the scruffy texture of his undercut and chuckled “yeah, I guess. Haven’t had undercut in a while. Wasn’t sure how to feel about it” he said.

“You should keep it. The girls are gonna go crazy swooning over Kim Kai.” Kyungsoo smirked teasingly.

“You’re not wrong, although I only need one person to go swoon over me.” Jongin propped his chin on his hands on the table, smiling at Kyungsoo.

The act of flirting back and forth was almost a casual term for them.

-

Jongin drove Kyungsoo home accompanied by radio’s music. They fell into a comfortable silence as Kyungsoo snuggled up inside his cozy hoodie and the chill from the car’s AC. His eyes were fluttering to close. He ate too much and now he felt stuffed and heavy and it made him felt drowsy when his brain started releasing serotonin. Curse Jongin for lowering down the radio volume and that hand rubbing his thighs gently, he made it harder for Kyungsoo to keep his eyes open.

“take a nap, I’ll wake you up once I we get to your place” Jongin said. Ugh, his whispery voice didn’t help either. He surrendered and allowed his eyelid to fall shut.

Kyungsoo eventually woke up around 15 minutes later. He yawned and checked the surrounding, they were still in the traffic.

Jongin, being alerted of Kyungsoo’s awaken, he gradually turned up the radio once again. Pleasing Kyungsoo was easy, that was something Jongin discovered about the designer’s car ride habit after many drop-offs.

“awake?” Jongina asked

“I’m fully awake now, I don’t know why. Usually I’d just fall into deep sleep at this hour” said Kyungsoo.

The next song came up on the radio, the song that Jongin was the most familiar of. He knew of the song the moment it started with a hard hitting vocal and he began humming to it.

“you know the song? It sounds really nice, what’s the title” Kyungsoo asked again, he never saw Jongin hummed to a song on the radio before, assuming that the CEO probably didn’t listen to a lot of music.

“ ‘Heaven’ it’s by one of my best friends, Chanyeol. You know the singer that I told you about. But this one features another singer called Chen.” Jongin answered as he kept his eyes on the road. “Not to be that friend but you should listen to it.”

Kyungsoo carefully paying attention to the catchy beat and the lyrics of the whole verse. It sounded as if chanyeol wrote this for someone he liked.

“there’s a funny story behind the production of that song actually” Jongin interrupted right after the song ended. “the reason why Chanyeol wanted to feature Chen on this song wasn’t really because he liked the singer’s voice or thought it would fit the song. Well, actually it was because of that but the main reason was he use it as an excuse to see his crush” Jongin chuckled

“crush? The person he wrote about in this song?”

Jongin nodded.

“chanyeol and chen are business friends. They are from different record labels but they collab once and became friends since. It was so funny hearing him talked about the person he liked which he happened to bat his eyes on when he went to chen’s company studio to record the song they did together previous to this one. I think Baekhyun was his name. that baekhyun guy is a vocal trainer at Chen’s label and ever since he saw that person, he became Chanyeol’s muse for this song. He wrote it within 20 minutes. And he didn’t plan to feature chen or even release it but the only excuse to go to chen’s label again is to collab in another song. And so he went there like three or four times and managed to get the trainer’s phone number and he wouldn’t shut up since. And now ever since the song was released, they’re kinda dating kinda not. It wasn’t official yet”

“interesting…I could tell he wrote for someone but didn’t realize it had a twist like that. Chen is an indirect wingman.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “it must be nice to hear a song written about you on the radio. A huge boost of ego”

“you want that?” asked Jongin

“personally, no. it’d be too embarrassed to listen, I was just saying from other’s perspective. Not my type” Kyungsoo responded.

“what’s your type then?” Jongin was dropping the bombs, he wasn’t gonna let the opportunity side.

“hmm..someone like you” Kyungsoo was quick to respond. Jongin raised his eyebrows at the elder but Kyungsoo looked confident and unwavered “what about you”

Jongin loosened his grip on the wheel and leaned back at the seats “I guess we favor the same type because mine is someone like you too”

“what a coincidence”.

Jongin pulled up at Kyungsoo’s residence and unlock the door as Kyungsoo grabbed his stuff. He opened the door after exchanging goodnights.

Jongin got a hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist before letting the smaller slid off the seat. Kyungsoo turned his head, looking at the CEO with curious eyes. It caught him off guard when the next thing he knew, he was being pulled into a kiss. The handsome CEO cupped his nape and pressed their lips together, feeling a pair of lips brushing against his, softly sucking them. Kyungsoo kissed back in response before they peeled off. His heart was definitely failing at this point.

“good night again, soo, sweet dream” Jongin licked is lips and beamed brightly at Kyungsoo.

The designer’s heart slightly fluttered at the new nickname. The way Jongin called him was very soft and endearing.

“good night again, handsome” 

And with that Jongin watched Kyungsoo disappeared into the building.

-

“just fucking ask him out already so I can see his face” cried sehun

“shut up, Sehun, you don’t get it. He’s..too perfect for me” Jongin slumped into one of the bean bag in Chanyeol’s studio. It was one of those days he didn’t really have to go to his company. With nowhere else to go, he called Sehun over to chanyeol’s studio, basically barging in without the elder’s knowledge. Well, both of them usually barged into jongin’s office anyway.

The CEO pulled the collar of his sweater to release some tension before he breathed out a loud sigh.

“you forgot that you’re the internet famous, Kim Kai. Is a multi-millionaire, handsome, smart, kind,  Everyone wants you” Sehun rolled his eyes. Maybe Jongin should gauge the maknae’s eyes out because it wouldn’t be a hangout if sehun didn’t roll his eyes at least once.

“and who is he? He’s a fucking world class designer. I’m more than sure his standard his higher than that. You think he isn’t all the things you described me? he’s literally perfect.” Jongin protested

“look, we’re bros right?” Sehun asked, smacking the CEO’s chest “no homo eventhough we’re all gay but I’d let you smash me any time okay? There. Nation’s model, Oh Sehun complimented you. Should that boost your confidence?”

"No." Jongin deadpanned. 

Sure, they flirted a lot. Exchanges remarks and all but how was he supposed to know if Kyungsoo was just playing around because...because he was Kyungsoo, a person who carried himself with grace and modesty and being the epitome of perfection he was, Jongin was no match.

Jongin considered himself to be a confident man, he was always the ones to make the first move in his past relationship but when it came to Kyungsoo all of those dissipated because of its high stake. Why did Kyungsoo seem like someone he couldn't reach? He used to flirt back with kyungsoo with confidence and and now he didn't even think he could do any of that when he faced the designer again. 

"tell him the truth" Chanyeol finally chimed in. 

"you have no rights to tell me that when you haven't even confessed to that vocal trainer guy and keep fucking arounf at Chen's company" Jongin snide. His friends were of no help.

"I'm serious, Jongin. by the fucking way. you can't pull that card on me anymore because i just asked Baek out like two days ago." Chanyeol smirked.

Both Sehun and Jongin's jaw slacked "why don't you tell us-"

"he hasn't responsed okay? he told me he needed time to think. and now im in here producing the most depressing track ever because I'm nervous about his answer." 

Both Jongin and Chanyeol huffed out a dejected sigh in unison.

Two hopeless men in the room. and Sehun switched his gazes between both men not knowing how to console them. After all, love was never his suit when he got his most favorite thing in the world, vivi in his heart.

 

His insecurity and doubts started to get the better of him and he found it hard to face Kyungsoo again. It was the first time in his life that he felt emotionally inferior, in a romantic sense, to someone he liked. Kim Jongin who always showed up looking nothing lower than perfection admitted defeated to Do Kyungsoo and the designer made it very hard for Jongin to cope with everything. Everytime they texted each other or called, his heart would became mushy all over again but everytime Kyungsoo asked him to hangout in his studio or apartment again, he found it very fucking hard to refuse but he also knew he wouldn't be able to know how to act anymore. Where did the formidable Kim Jongin go? he also had no answer for that.

It had been a week and Jongin always putting off on meeting kyungsoo. He was love sick as hell if you asked him and he  _really_ missed the presence of the smaller male and it started to effect his concentrations at work but he really needed time to sort things out. unfinished business, meeting, new product releases, conferences, Jongin gave all of those excuses to Kyungsoo. Hopefully he's buy that.

Jongin slammed the door shut, loosening his necktie and a few buttons of his dress shirt, noticing the lights were still on in his huge living room, hearing some clinking sound he assumed it was probably Sehun treating his house as his own but when he entered further he was beyond staggered by the sight of Kyungsoo, sitting cross legged on his couch with a glass of water in his hand. The person that messed up his whole mind and threw a curve ball at his life. How did Kyungsoo even know his addressed, Jongin never even had the chance to brought Kyungsoo over to his house.

"I thought you said you were at home, sick." Kyungsoo deadpanned "before you asked how do i know where you live, i personally contacted Sehun in exchange of revealing my identity to him." He furrowed his eyebrows, eyes sharply looking directly at Jongin for response.

Jongin had none. he was rendered speechless and he cursed himself internally to no end. Kyungsoo was mad.

"i sensed something was up. As if you tried to find excuses to not see each other but i gave you the benefit of the doubt." Kyungsoo continued

The CEO aggressively ran his hands over his face then up to his hair, sweeping away the perfectly styled hair, face wore frustration.

"look, Jongin. I know we're..we're practically nothing to each other. We're more than friends and less than everything else. But i care about you. I just want the truth. If you wanted to be alone or did not want to hang out with me, just tell me and i would've left you be. because i know people don't always want to be around others."

"goddamn it, soo. I want to be with you more than anyone. But you don't know how much you mess me up. you made a person who is emotionally organized an emotional mess" Jongin bit his tongue, almost gritting his teeth trying to get the word out.

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows "and how exactly did i mess you up?". Kyungsoo was indeed mad but it started to simmer down once he knew where this was heading and he liked the direction of this just because.....he wanted to her it from the guy himself.

"by just occupying my thoughts twenty four seven. I cant stop thinking about you." Jongin knew he was risking it but he bit the bullet and went in regardless "because I like you...a lot and the thought of being rejected is overwhelming. Rejections don't bother me. I've been through many with works and with life but rejection from  _you_ would be unbearable."

Kyungsoo sauntered calmly toward the exhausted looking CEO while keeping a safe distance "and why would I reject you?" asked the smaller.

"because.." Jongin reached out his arms toward Kyungsoo's waist, slowly wrapping them around it and gently pulled the smaller toward him. "because you're too perfect for me" he said, voice softened like cotton candy as he dug his head into the designer's neck, slightly nuzzled his nose. " Because this was the first time someone has greatly effected me. Kyungsoo, you're powerful." he added.

Kyungsoo liked feeling powerful. He beamed at the realization that he made the handsome CEO weak for him. "I need to be powerful if i want to keep you forever" 

Jongin gradually stood back up, eyebrows raised at Kyungsoo's remarks.

"remember when he had a small talk in the car about a song that chanyeol wrote for his crush and i said that having written a song about you must be a boost of ego. To me, you being adorably weak for me is the version of that but listen well, kim kai..You don't even realize how much you affected me too" Kyungsoo gave Jongin a salacious gaze that looked so damn inviting to Jongin. Kyungsoo then traced the fine looking of a man's defined jawline and smirked "but you avoiding me really made me upset, you know?".  _Kim Kai,_ the name that Kyungsoo would call him, with a specific tone, whenever he intended to evoke something out of him. In this case, it was lust. Jongin was already full of those, Kyungsoo only heightened them.

Jongin caught Kyungsoo's jaws between his hand, being careful so as to not hurt the smaller then angled the designer's face toward his and slowly went in, aiming for the inviting pair of lips without another word. 

Kyungsoo's eyes were brimming them shut at the sensation of having Jongin's full lip brushing over him intensely, feeling Jongin's tongue swiping his bottom lips finding its way in. He started to catch up with the pace, then tip toed, arms thrown around Jongin, fully giving himself in.

The smaller's actions and words gave him the confidence he originally had. The pending frustrations were all thrown away, replace with nothing but courage and desire. 

"Then go out with me. Be my boyfriend, soo" Jongin breathed between kisses, unable to break it.

Kyungsoo pulled his lips away "who am I to turn you down, handsome? you're thinking too highly of me, i'm just one of those who are caught in your charm" 

Jongin grinned so wide that the corner of his eyes crinkled up adorably along with his picture perfect teeth. It sent Kyungsoo to both heaven and hell because it was so angelic, Kyungsoo felt as if he was sinning himself. How can a person be so fucking hot and gentle at the same time.

"wait. Are you perhaps asking me out so you can finally touch my butt?" Kyungsoo beamed.

"you noticed?" Jongin exclaimed feeling a bit exposed but did Kyungsoo know that sometimes he got off of the imagination of the designer's butt on his dick or the fact that he had wetdreams about Kyungsoo giving him heads skillfully with that pink lips? he didn't need to know that.

"you aint slick, Jongin" 

They both fell into a laughing fit as Jongin slid his sneaky hands lower and tabbed the plump cheeks hugged by the dark wash denim before finally giving them a good squeeze or two. 

When their eyes met again, they forwarded themselves for another kiss. Kyungsoo groaned when his neck was finally violated by the CEO, his hands still settled on Kyungsoo's butt while he bit down the slope of the elder's neck. The somewhat rough suctions slowed down to wet kisses as it traveled higher and higher until it reached behind Kyyungsoo's earlobe. That was when he felt a pair of lips hovered above his ear and whispered "so fucking good" with a sentimental tone hidden behind the raspy one. It almost made Kyungsoo's knees weakened. He sorta knew that Jongin was a sweettalker and a flirt but  _this_ is the whole another level of seduction. It wasn't just the words he uttered but also the tone and the possessiveness that the designer sensed from the taller and from the way Jongin took in his neck to this point, everything counted, not a movement of the younger was wasted. It kindled something inside of him. He knew this man was to die for.

"More, Jongin, touch me more" Kyungsoo demanded, as his hand unhooked from Jongin's neck to slowly unbutton the man's neat dress shirt but immediately yank the shirt off the younger once done and not so subtly grazing Jongin's ripped chest, feeling taller's lips at the dip of his collarbone.

 

Down the hem of Kyungsoo's loose brown sweater, Jongin pulled the shirt up to undo the designer's jeans and unzipped the flyer. He pushed the jeans down, lower and lower till it pooled at kyungsoo's ankles, leaving just his tight brief and thigh-length sweater that looked way to sexy on kyungsoo. 

In one swift, Jongin scooped Kyungsoo up and directly carried the smaller to his grand bedroom, hands sloppily slapping the wall for the light switches. 

Once laid Kyungsoo down on his soft mattress, Jongin panted for air and not giving Kyungsoo a moment to spare before he went back in to indulge the sweet sweet taste of the smaller's skin. 

Before they knew it, every article of their clothes were thrown off the bed, sprawling on the marble floor messily. It wasn't just the floor that was messy, the new couple were also a moaning mess, lips letting out illicit words and sounds. Jongin's lips latched onto the smaller's perking buds, tongue swirling around the pinkish nipple so rapid that Kyungsoo's moan couldn't even catch up with the pace. 

"J-jongin, hm-" Kyungsoo breathed out, hallowing his stomach as he felt the CEO's lips grazing lower and lower.  He felt every strand of hair on his body stood up from the goosebump but it didn't make him lose his mind, not until Jongin spread out his legs and started to drop wet kisses down and bit his inner thighs like they were savories while teasing his hole, giving zero attention to his aching cock. Kyungsoo almost went berserk gripping onto the bed sheet.

The agonizing moment only intensified when Jongin practically drilled his tongue inside of Kyungsoo's ass. The designer moaned twice as loud when the wet muscle invaded his cavern, hitting the walls with precision. The lewd slurping sound was inevitable but it turned Kyungsoo on even more. His neglected cock kept twitching, waiting for a release and he waited for Jongin to drill inside of him with his real thing, that real, big, girthy cock he thirsted for ever since he saw the bulge on Jongin's crotch when they met for the first few times. 

"Hurry up and fuck me, Jongin" Cried Kyungsoo.

Jongin licked his lips with sharp eyes as he looked up at Kyungsoo like predator toward its prey. Kyungsoo gulped, really anticipating for the impalement. He whined a bit seeing Jongin stood up from belween his legs to the nightstand. 

"Relax. I just need to go get the lube and strips of condom. stay put for me, baby" Jongin. 

 _baby,_ a chliche pet name for a lover but that didn't stop Kyungsoo's cock from convulsing at the smooth voice enunciating the word with such feel.

Jongin came back with lube coated fingers immediately inserted in his clenching entrance. Another string of whimper escaped from his already swollen lips as he rocked his body fucking himself with Jongin's long fingers.

"you were pretty loose when I lick your little hole. Did you fuck with someone before coming here?" Jongin growled as Kyungsoo continued to fuck himself on the long bony fingers. How did Jongin turned to a complete 180 in bed..not that Kyungsoo complained. He liked feeling powerful and worshipped but he also liked submitting to his man and Jongin was just so..perfect.

"o-of course not" the designer panted, he sweated beads. "f-fuck.." he tried really hard to form a coherent sentence was his mind was too fogged up with sex and the image of Jongin's dick inside of him. "I fingered myself..ah-" he breathed out hastily. His words were cut short when Jongin found his prostate and wouldn't stop milking it. "i fingered myself...thinking of you..". He didn't lie. Jongin made it hard for him when they hadn't seen each other all week.. he missed Jongin although he tried to conceal the fact that he was yearning for the CEO.

"Tell me, what did you think about me...tell me what were you imagine when you slip that lil fingers in yourself" He whispered.

"I imagined you finger-fucking me. And you fucking me rough" Kyungsoo groaned at the sensation. He wasn't even trying to be shy about it. He shamelessly told Jongin about his thoughts but It wasn't just that. He thought about jongin's smile, his perfectly carved and chiseled face and jawlines, his hot physique clothed in suits, the image of Jongin hovering above him, he imagined Jongin driving him crazy but he wasn't gonna say all those stuff. He had always had his interest on the younger but his sexual desire only aroused when he realized he liked Jongin more than he thought. It was when he started to think about every part of Jongin's body that he found himself getting hard in the process but overtime, jerking himself off wasn't enough, he needed some sort of stimulation. That was when opted for fingering and then something more.

One hand still scissoring the elder and the other rolling the condom onto his member, he hoisted one of Kyungsoo's leg on his shoulder, lining his tip against the elder's hole and slowly push it in. It was a smooth process and Kyungsoo's ass took in his member really well without struggle. Jongin suspected that Kyungsoo did more than fingering himself. When Kyungsoo was fully adjusted, Jongin pulled out then flipped the elder in all four and breathed out "you're so beautiful" at the display before slamming his dick in once again, causing Kyungsoo to gag slightly. 

Kyungsoo was drowning in euphoria at the fullness in his ass. It was just as he imagined or better. Jongin's dick impaling him in full force.

The slapping sound echoing across the room. Kyungsoo's dick was veiny and red, desperate to cum as Jongin's length keep hitting his prostate. His knees started shaking and weakened at the bliss.

"f-faster-" he choked out. Jongin was more than willing to comply. Kyungsoo braced for what to come when he felt Jongin's hands tightened around the dip of his waist. "AH-  _yes...more"  
_he chanted out.

"you're so fucking desperate" Jongin kneed his ass cheeks. "Does it feel better than sticking a dildo? hm? Is my dick better?" 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the last part. Fuck, he was caught again. Of course Jongin would know. he just masturbated yesterday before with the help of a dildo after he called Jongin that day and he was still as loose as a slut. Fingering yourself wouldn't make your asshole this loose. 

"definitely yours.. _oh god..I've always wanted yours._ " Kyungsoo panted between words. He sounded like a bitch in heat right now but he didn't mind because he wasn't too far from one.

The younger then turned Kyungsoo over. Back laid flat on the bed, definitely a more comfortable position for the elder but it wasn't long when his back started arching off the sheet again when Jongin slowed but the speed but intensified the pressure. He gasped between each slow thrust as if his clenching whole was milking Jongin's cum.

Kyungsoo was close but he didn't want this to end just yet, it felt way too good to end now. He pushed off Jongin's chest and flipped over their position. The younger was definitely taken aback for a second before he lifted his back against the headboard of the bed while Kyungsoo sloppily climbed back onto Jongin's lap and took a grip of Jongin's girth before he started slipping down Jongin's cock.

Jongin watched his boyfriend erotically sinking down lower and lower as he groaned in the process. it was so goddamn salacious Jongin swore he had never seen something so beautiful and did this sort of sinful action so purely. Kyungsoo's pretty lips fell ajar and his body was glistening of sweats and he was  _glowing_. 

"you're gonna be the death of me, soo" He grumbled. He hands clasped around the elder's hip, assisting balance as the elder bounced onto his dick.

"i'm very close.." Kyungsoo sobbed as he clawed Jongin's shoulder trying to maintain the pace but fatigue got the best of them and he movement staggering. Jongin rocked his hips upward, fucking kyungsoo from below until the elder's cum spew out onto Jongin's chest and stomach as Jongin came in his condom a few thrusts later.

Kyungsoo fell onto Jongin's chest. His shirt bang sticking onto his sweaty forehead as Jongin laid Kyungsoo down on the cold bed before slipping his length out and toss away the condom. He got off the bed to clean himself first because Kyungsoo's cum was still on his chest but he heard an adorable mewl from his sleepy boyfriend due to the break of skin contact.

Jongin pulled the comforter on Kyungsoo's body and swipe his hair from his face, kissing the elder's nose afterward. "I'm going to grab a towel and wipe off real quick and i'll be back" 

Kyungsoo sheepishly nodded.

 

The morning sun were too blinding for the sleeping Kyungsoo. The ray slanted through the window landed on his face. His face crunched up at the brightness and eventually admit defeated to the sun. 

He opened his eyes, feeling the emptiness on the other side of the bed almost emptied out his heart until he saw the message on his phone from jongin that said  _text me when you wake up. i'm getting some work done in the study"_.

He stretched himself for a bit, taking his time to study the environment because he wasn't able to do so last night for obvious reasons. He noticed the monochromatic color in the room, he noticed the painting, he noticed the small build in bookshelf and a shelf below the record player full of record disk.. he noticed the small detail and yet he hadn't noticed that he was still bare and naked. He facepalmed himself wondering why it felt like shivering. 

He swung his feet off the bed but back pain immediately shoot up his spine though it wasn't as bad. He picked up his underwear brief and slipped them on then walked across the room to the hanger for Jongin's white dress shirt hooked onto one of the tentacles and went to wash his face. 

Cracking the room across the bedroom's open, it wasn't a study but it was a reading room full of bookshelves and coffee tables and other furniture. The second room he opened was jongin's walk in closet. Kyungsoo groaned at Jongin's way too big of a house. It wasn't until the fourth room that he saw Jongin sitting on the chair with his glasses on, flipping pages on of the document. Jongin wore his hair down, which had a contrasting image to his regular slick up hair. More gentle looking, more youthful. He noticed that Jongin was only in his sweatpants. Jongin in glasses, hair down, in casual sweats, Kyungsoo didn't know he needed this in his life. 

Jongin later noticed the elder's presence. He put down his paper and smiled warmly "good morning. did you sleep well?" he said, not failing to stare at Kyungsoo looking too small in his shirt.

"Morning to you too, handsome. I slept like a baby" Kyungsoo walked toward the younger. Jongin tapped on his thigh and Kyungsoo took it as an offer. He slipped onto his boyfriend's lap and immediately being engulfed in a single arm hug from behind. 

"you sure did" Jongin smiled. "are you hungry yet?" 

Kyungsoo wasn't really that hungry but he nodded anyway.

"okay then, get off so i can go make us some breakfast" he tapped the side of Kyungsoo's hips.

Jongin was a god. Kyungsoo concluded so. His broad shoulders and muscular back that flexed when he started mincing the garlic was painstakingly too good to be true. Kyungsoo couldnt take his eyes off as he sat on the kitchen counter looking at Jongin cook.

"do you have anywhere to go today?" Jongin asked as he settled down the plates in front of the elder.

"after the breakfast, I'm going to my studio to finish something. You do want to stay by? It's fine if you don't want to. It's kinda boring just watching me go over the designs" Kyungsoo said.

"It's fine. I'll drive you to your studio and stayed for a bit" Jongin reassured. 

___

Jongin went over to pick Kyungsoo up and drop him off at the studio all the times but never really got to sit there and watch Kyungsoo concentrated on his work. if he were to be honest, it was hot, and sexy seeing the elder's eyes fixated on different types of materials and fabrics, drawing on the models. At one point, Kyungsoo even asked Jongin to tried on some random piece of scrap fabrics as the model for the sizing. 

"i've always wanted to ask but why do you decide to hide your identity?" Jongin questioned while Kyungsoo wrapped the measuring tape over his shoulders.

"no reasons in particular. I'm not a big fan of attention and i want to live a double life if that's what you call it. Plus, i want people to like my designs as it is, not because of my political view, appearance or whatever determines it. I could go out at peace that no one would recognize me. Unlike someone" Kyungsoo eyed the boyfriend.

"Hey, don't judge me" Jongin laughed.

Another few hours in, Jongin eventually got up and walked around the room, looking at different catalogs on the tables. he randomly flipped it open seeing different designs including the jongin's personal favorites and the whole K Kollection's rough sketches. Seeing the finish product of the design was one thing but seeing how it was first created was a huge shift of perspective. It was more in-depth than he thought it would be. Flipping to another few pages, he saw a photograph of himself. Jongin stopped for a second and examined the picture..it was around a year ago. the photo was taken during his visit to Sehun's endorsement showcase by the media.

 _why does soo have this?_ he wondered. 

He turned around and his boyfriend was there, bumping into him and the photograph fell. Jongin immediately picked it up and showed it to the elder.

"babe? you have this?"  he asked sweetly but Kyungsoo suddenly blushed. his face was getting red. Kyungsoo wasn't even half as embarrassed about last night's sex. Jongin noticed that the last time he blushed was during their first meeting in the restaurant..when Jongin ranted about his favorite designs. And Kyungsoo was never the one to be shy. he was the opposite of that.

"oh..uh.." he paused "I was gonna tell you about this later but didn't expect it to be this soon in" 

"Jongin..you're- remember my first email to you?" 

the CEO nodded.

"you're my muse, Jongin.." 

Jongin gasped a bit but Kyungsoo continued "you have always been my inspiration for designs. ever since Kim Kai blew up on the internet, i became really inspired to design clothes again. You're not the only inspiration of course..but the majority are definitely you."JJongin's jaw slacked

Kyungsoo continued "remember when i said that i couldn't help but have my interest piqued on a person who appreciates fashion when we first met? That was something that caught me about you. your temerity and confidence and the way you dress yourself really brought out the artist in me. I'd draw or sketched out designs that i imagine you would wear or anything that suits you. And years later, you mentioned that D.O style became your favorite clothing brand..you had no idea what it meant to me, Jongin. I was  _elated_ to be validated by my muse. I wanted to meet you in person and talk to you..it wasn't really out of romantic interest but i genuinely wanted to just talk to you while you acknowledge me as the person who designed all of your favorite pieces but I was not confident enough to face you. I might seem to be very confident and proud of myself but when it comes to you..they're all smothered. You inspired me so much that i decided to announce the whole new collection as the K kollection...it was subtly my way to name Kai Kollection" He chuckled "but that forbe interview where you said you felt as if  my designs  _speak_ to you or as if they were personalized solely for you..i was beyond happy and proud of myself because  _all these years_ of hardworks, I reached you, Jongin, because these clothes were indeed personalized to you and only you It gave me extra courage to email you, the draft i left out since last year, i picked back up and wrote to you..and i'm glad i did..I'm really glad." Kyungsoo burst out crying and Jongin was quick to let the designer jumped into his arm.

Jongin was rendered speechless when heard a full blown explanation that surprised him beyond belief...he felt like the luckiest man on earth right now and no word couldve described them right now. Realizing that his all time favorite designer is now his boyfriend and the fact that he was the muse and inspiration behind all of these designs, the designs he collected and cherished were all  _for him,_ that there was a person out there he helped producing all of these best sellers. His heart was so full as he watched Kyungsoo sobbed under his arm. He knew it wasn't sobbing of sadness but it was otherwise. He gently patted the back of Kyungsoo's head and let the elder dug his head into his chest.

_i like him more than i thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kfads it was too long so im just like why not put it into two chaps? but i really do hope you love this fanfic TT kudos and cmts are appreciated <3


	3. short little one shot (bonus chap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo giving jongin the best blow job ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a shame if i dont include this part jfsdhfjhf

Kyungsoo was randomly stacking the roll of fabric on the shelves in his studio from bottom to top. He cursed himself for wearing tight skinny jeans which made it so hard to move or crunch down, it was freakin uncomfortable but not when he felt a pair of eyes landing on his butt. Kim Jongin, the rich CEO who was now his boyfriend. Jongin tried to be discreet about it but Kyungsoo just  _knew_ that his butts were a feast to Jongin's eyes and he prided himself for that. Did Jongin not know that he was being so obvious that he was literally eye fucking kyungsoo's butt right now? whenever Kyungsoo turned to look at the CEO, Jongin would avert his gaze elsewhere as if he was being slick about it. Jongin sucked at that and kyungsoo told him so many times. 

Kyungsoo brushed his hands off a couple times before he turned away from his shelves toward his awaiting boyfriend who was leaning against his work desk wearing that annoyingly sexy smile on his face. He was about to ignore the fact that Jongin just checked him out earlier and went on about his day as usual when his eyes fell on the bulge on his boyfriend's crotch that looked painfully obvious. Kyungsoo almost chuckled out loud at how well Jongin acted all smiley when he had an aching boner in his pants. Again, Jongin was not slick at all.

The designer sighed and made his way toward his boyfriend. He cross his arms over his chest when he stood about an arm length away from Jongin. "are you okay" Kyungsoo asked, his tone was pure sarcasm. 

"sure? why am i not" Jongin responded.

"well, it seemed like you need to go and take care of your business" Kyungsoo smirked.

Jongin quirked his eyebrows, looking genuinely loss at Kyungsoo's words "what?" or was he just pretending to not know.

Kyungsoo pointed his finger at Jongin's crotch and continued "your brother's little business" 

Jongin was clearly caught and he wasn't trying to deny it either "you know too well it's not little" Jongin smirked back.

"Oh, then do you want me to help you out with your brother's  _big_ business?" Kyungsoo retorted. "i think i told you once before that you're not being discreet about checking my ass out at all, kim kai" 

"maybe i wasn't tryna be discreet about it" Jongin replied

Kyungsoo got a step closer to Jongin and started palming Jongin's clothed boner. The younger began groaning once Kyungsoo applied pressure on that part. "f-fuck.."

"but it's alright, considering that you're eye-fucking my butt all day today, i might give you a reward. it must have been really painful, right?" Kyungsoo bit his lips at the mouth watering sight and knelt down. His nose was an inch away from the bulge as he unbuckled Jongin's dress pants, revealing the glorious sight of the black underwear briefs hugging the huge member. kyungsoo braced himself for the real reveal, peeling off the underwear lower, his mouth literally watered at the rock hard cock that stood really red, vein convulsing under the thin layer of skin and Kyungsoo wanted nothing but to pop it inside of his mouth. 

He had always wanted to suck the younger's dick and now it was a god given chance. They had sex once a few days ago, Jongin's dick filled up his inside very well, it was the best sex he had ever had and he did not expect the ceo to be tall, smart, handsome, gentle, had a huge dick, and was good in bed. Jongin was a complete package (pun intended) and one in a million guy, given to Kyungsoo by god. Now he felt as if the huge thing was being bestowed upon him for being patient. 

hand wrapped around the base of Jongin's cock which got Jongin throwing his head back moaning, Kyungsoo started pumping the cock and lined it over his mouth, nose slightly nuzzling the tip before finally giving it a kitten lick at the tip. Jongin fist his hair loosely as if demanding Kyungsoo to stop teasing around. 

Kyungsoo took in the leaking tip into his mouth proudly and then slowly heading toward the base. Jongin's dick was too big for his mouth to fit the whole thing but he really wanted to show Jongin what he got, how many time he fantasized about this, he needed to do his best. His mouth already felt full so he started bopping his head in and out, his tongue grazing around the surface of the skin roughly, pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit, sucking in the precum at the same time. He smiled with a dick in his mouth when he heard Jongin's satisfied groans. 

The hand was still on Jongin's base, he used it as leverage to push the member deeper inside of him until he felt it hit the back of his throat and Jongin hissed once again. " _argh..soo"_. Kyungsoo smirked mentally. It was fun and games until he began to feel himself getting hard, that was when his movement stuttered and he tried to cup his crotch to calm the tension going on down there and it seemed like Jongin noticed it too before he was gagging when Jongin's cock was just half way in his mouth. He never got hard while sucking people off before and this felt really weird, he felt weak. 

Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo was slowing down his movement and he gripped the elder's hair tighter, pushing his head in and out and this time Kyungsoo was the one moaning from the aggressiveness, Jongin was thrusting his hips into the designer's mouth at the same time and it made Kyungsoo wanna gag for real, not in a bad way, if anything it made his pants grew tighter and tighter each second pass that he had to unzip his jeans and let the erection sprung free before stroking it while simultaneously trying to focus on Jongin's dick in his mouth. 

Kyungsoo whimpered, trying to get himself off but the frenzy sent vibration onto Jongin's member causing the younger to buckled his hips forward even more. 

"Soo, Im going to-" Jongin panted but he couldn't hold back any longer, resulting in his cum spilling everywhere inside of Kyungsoo's mouth, dripping at the corner of his lips. Kyungsoo's hand were also going faster at pumping his own cock, sliding his mouth out of the CEO's softening memeber with a loud pop sound. 

Jongin reclined further backward to the desk, eyes fell half way shut, trying to catch a breath. He looked down at Kyungsoo who was still kneeling, swallowing Jongin's cum while leaking his own precum in his palm down there. He lifted his briefs and dress pants up, not bothered to button it first then pulled Kyungsoo up to his level, wiping the cum splashed on his cheek and then went in for a deep kiss. Kyungsoo tasted like his cum but he loved it. his hand immediately went down toward Kyungsoo's crotch and gently pulled away the owner's hand, replacing it with his own as he skillfully stimulated the erection, he heard Kyungsoo choking when he went a bit faster. Kyungsoo cried loudly one last time before he came on Jongin's hand. 

Kyungsoo's lips and butts, the two things that Jongin would die for. 

Ever since that day, Jongin couldn't even look at Kyungsoo lips the same way again, not when the soft pair of cushions were once wrapped around his dick beautifully and it didn't help when Kyungsoo always caught up with it and kept licking his lips suggestively. Could he considered this as office sex? But they technically didn't have sex. Maybe he should consider putting office sex on the top of the to-do list. Yeah, he should definitely do that. Kyungsoo, in his office being fucked against his desk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a part two of the series with Chanbaek as well <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. i hope you have a great day!!!


End file.
